Follow
by Aries Witch
Summary: Set after season 4 mid (like a billion others), This is def Deth fic idk how long I'll make it (depends if you guys like it) but there will be lemony goodness for sure ;)
1. Chapter 1

Darly woke up with the hot sun burning his face. He his vision was blurred and his body was limp. Then he noticed a strange sound but instead tried to focus on what happened before he passed out. But when Hershel's last warm expression came to mind he quickly stopped his trail if thought. His heart felt heavy and so did his head. He then finally felt annoyed by the strange noise enough to find the source and turned his head to see Beth. He knew it was her because of her long flowing blonde hair that was glistening in the hot Georgia sun. He didnt know anything about her really, she watched the baby and helped Carol... He knew he didn't even want to think about her, he didn't even want to hear her name. Darly could feel his blood begin to boil; the memories of lost loved ones and that annoying noise Beth was making was driving him crazy. He reached over and flipped her over to see what exactly she was doing. Beth's face was flushed red, she must had been sobbing earlier but now she was whimppering.

"Oh thank God I thought you died!" Beth shouted wrapping her arms around him.

Darly instantly tensed up from the sudden physical contact. Darly didnt hate hugs he just didn't have a lot of experiences with them. His dad would just smack his head when he looked for physical comfort from him. He hugged Carol alot... He mentally cursed himself for thinking of her again. His mom used to give him hugs, he remembered she used to be so warm and smelled like clean cotten. And now Beth, the baby girl that watched over another baby girl gave him warm hugs too. Then Beth slowly began to pull away and began to clean her face.

"Im sorry," she replied in a weak voice, "we were running for so long and you just pass out and I tried to wake you up and..." Beth couldnt finish her sentence before tears returned to her eyes.

"It's okay." Darly replied hoarsely. He didn't really know what to do but he knew he had to comfort her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "I ain't gunna leave you. I ain't gunna let anything touch yah either, you aint gunna be alone."

Beth let a faint smile warm her face for mere moments before she dropped her head quickly in shame.

"I know I just feel so pathetic and scared... I couldn't even save my own family."

Darly froze when Beth said that. He thought that exact same thing when he saw Merle for the last time. Darly quickly stood up and pulled Beth up to her feet with him.

"Shut up." Darly said dusting her off, "don't talk about that kinda shit yet."

"Cuz we got a job to do." Beth said getting her gun off the ground.

"Which is finding a place for the night." Darly replied trying to get a feel of where they were.

"I think I know a place." Beth said walking away from him in another direction.

Darly watched her for a moment and her steps seemed confident so he trusted she knew where she was going.

"Lead the way girlie."


	2. Chapter 2 Temper tantrum

Hey guys sorry the first one was so short but they will get longer I promise. And I know Daryl's name is spelled wrong my auto correct on my phone kept changing it and I didnt notice (how embarrassing) but oh well! Hope you like this new chapter!

Beth held a tight grip on her gun as she trugded through the forest. Her hands were shaking and it was the only way to keep them steady. Beth was completely off the deep end. The only thing going through her mind was her father. Every conversation she could remember,every smile, every kiss, every hug... then Daryl popped into her mind. Daryl the last person on earth for her. For all she knew everyone was gone the only thing she could believe in now was Daryl. When she saw him pass out after running for so long her whole world crumbled so quickly. The actuality of her being completely alone sunk in and she panicked. She felt hopeless and broken so fast. Then Beth noticed that she only heard one pair of foot steps. Her heart quickly dropped and she spun around so quickly it startled Daryl who was a lot closer than she thought. His foot steps were so silent (perks of being a hunter) that she hadn't realized he was right behind her. Daryl was taller that her so she ended up bumping into his chest. She turned her face up to apologize but she froze. Daryl's face was just barely a centimeter away from hers. His crystal blue eyes starring down at her with slightly parted lips. They were both breathing heavily, they were both tiered.  
"I'm sorry." Beth said stepping back.  
"How much farther?" He asked unmoved, "The sun is almost down."  
"Not too far'" Beth replied turning around quickly.  
"Where we even going?" He asked as they began walking again.  
"You'll see in a sec." She replied looking up at the trees.  
"What yah see, something for dinner?" He asked aiming his cossbow up.  
"No," she said pushing his crossbow down, "its our place to stay."  
Daryl looked back up a the trees and squinted hard to see a busted up tree house hidden behind the brush.  
"Holy shit Beth how did you know about this?" Daryl asked dumfounded.  
"Carol told me about it. She said it would be a good place to take Judith if things went south." Beth said with a heavy sigh. She lost the baby, her one job a she fucked up. She fucked up real bad. Rick trusted her with the life of his child and that baby was completely dependent on her.  
"Beth, you alright?" Daryl said snapping her out of her trance.  
"No." Beth sighed and began climbing up the tree.  
The bark of the tree cut deep into her hands but she did her best to ignore it. She just wanted to feel safe again. She grabbed onto the splintered hand rail of the tree house and pulled herself up then reached her hand down toward Daryl. But he quickly batted it away, "Don't need your help girlie." He gruffed pulling himself up the rest of the way.  
Beth rolled her eyes at the old dog and shoved the door but couldn't open it.  
Daryl gently pushed her aside and set down his cross bow. He first tried to rattle to door handle but instead kicked the old door open.  
"Jesus Christ, dont break it completely!" Beth complained.  
"Its fine." He replied stepping in. He looked around and the first thing he noticed was a small white wooden crib in the corner. He quickly spun around to stop Beth from coming in but she was already inside. She was looking over at the crib calmly but tears were still streaming down her face. She dropped her gun on the ground and began dragging herself toward the crib.  
"Beth don't." Daryl said grabbing her arms and pulling her toward him.  
She broke his grip easily and stood looking down into the empty crib. She slowly placed her hands on the old dusty bars and began sobbing. She could feel her knees getting weak and she let herself fall awkwardly to the ground.  
Daryl dropped to one knee behind her and place a hand on her hunched shoulder. She told him she didn't cry anymore but he knew she said that when she was strong and felt safe now she was broken and lost.  
"I screwed up." Beth sobbed out.  
Daryl tried to say something but Beth quickly inturupted him.  
"There is nothing you can say, if I was paying attention to the job I was supposed to do Judith would still be here."  
Daryl could feel himself getting frustrated with her. She was just being to emotional and he didn't know how to handle it. He let out a big huff of air and said, "You ain't super human Beth you can't do it all."  
"I know im not. I'm weak, we were all weak, that's why I couldn't find Judith, that's why Daddy died."  
That when Daryl got really pissed and stood up quickly.  
"Why the fuck are you talking like this?"  
"Talking like what?" She replied quickly whipping her head around "I'm telling the truth Daryl we are weak, we barely got ourselves out of there alive. Now somehow we have to survive without anything but this stupid tree house and this stupid crib." She said as the began banging on the crib. Daryl went to grab her arms to stop her but she began to kick it violently till it broke. Then she ripped her self away from Daryl and threw the crib out of the tree house.  
Beth stood in the doorway taking in big breaths of fresh air then heard weird rattling noises and looked passed the railing. Her tampturm had brought a couple walker to the tree, but the house was too high for the walkers to climb.  
"You feel better now?" Daryl asked walking up behind her.  
"Yeah... Alittle." She said turning back toward him.

Idk if I'm bringing anyother characters back, I'm still debating but we'll see! Please review and tell be suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3 sleeping together

**Hey guys! Glad to see people actually like my writing lol I hope this chapter isn't boring for u guys, I like it but of course I'm going to be bias! I just want you guys to know if you think the story I moving slow I just wanted to create a strong foundation for their realtionship and good relationships take time like good stories :D so please be pacient of your feeling anxious and if you don't feel anxious then stay pacient too!**

Beth woke up curled In the corner of the tree house shivering. Her teeth were chattering as she clawed onto the thin blanket that did nothing to keep her warm. The tree house was completely dark now and the winds were howling outside. She moved onto her hands and knees and shuffled around for a flashlight they found in the bag Carol left behind for Beth. Her hands brushed against the cool wood at first then one of her hands brushed against something warm. She kept her hand there for a while to try to determine what it was till she felt an even pulse. She hadn't expected Daryl to sleep so close to her, but it wasn't close enough to be really considered sleeping with each other. She assumed he was this close for protection. So just as she was slipping her hand off of his arm she felt something snatch her wrist.

"What's wrong what happened?" He ask harshly with his face unseen.

"Oh, no its nothing I was just looking for the flashlight." Beth replied nervously. She could feel his grip loosen as she spoke and his thumb traced over her scar softly. She often forgot it was there.

"Then why you talk'n like a kid wit their hand in a jar of cookies?" Daryl laughed as he dropped her wrist and sat up slowly. He picked the flashlight up from where he left it and turned it on. He kept it pointed low and handed it to her.

"Don't show the light, don't want people or walkers knowin we here." He said standing up.

Beth took the flashlight and scanned the floor with it then pointed it at Daryl's tired face. He looked a little grumpy but when he turned his head to face her his expression warmed a bit.

"Did you sleep?" Beth asked trying to make conversation. In actuality Beth had no idea what to say to Daryl, they were so different and during dinner (which consisted of caned fruit thanks to Carol again) they hadnt said a word to each other.

"No, I dont think so." He replied yawning then stretched his arms up into the air causing his shirt to rise a little bit. Beth shot her eyes down when the slightest bit of his abdomen showed but then continued watched him from the corner of her eyes.

He dropped his arm quickly after he yawned and looked over to the source of light. He couldn't really see Beth behind the blinding light but he did see her hand. Her skin was paler now compared to the way it looked in the day. He lifted his hand and grabbed a hold of the flashlight by placing one of his large hands over hers.

"Shut that thing off." He said lowering it with his hand still on top of hers.

She pressed the button on the flashlight and they were completely plunged into darkness again. Neither could see the other but they knew they were there because Daryl kept his hand on top of hers.

"Daryl..." Beth began slightly uneasy.

"Give it a sec." Daryl replied.

Slowly the dark began to lighten slightly and Beth could just barely make out his form in the dark. There was a strange tension in the air between the two, that neither could bring themselves to break the silence. And the whole time Daryl kept his hand on hers.

"Im still really cold." Beth said while her hand under Daryl's was burning up.

"Well your hand was freezing so I ain't surprised," He half laughed, "Come eer." He said opening his arms to her. Beth could feel her face get hot and she stomach burst into butterflies. She couldnt understand why she felt so nervous but she was cold so she crawled up next to him and sat next to him slightly leaning against his side. Once she was settled Daryl wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her in closer to him. Then with his other hand he grabbed the blanket and covered her mostly with it. She could feel her mouth getting dry and she felt rigid at first but when the warmth started to build between the two she relaxed. To make herself more comfortable she rested her head on his shoulder and moments later she felt him rest his head against hers.

"Damn girl, you were freezing." Daryl whispered pulling her in tighter.

"What are we going to do now Daryl?" Beth asked. She'd been wanting to ask that question for a while but was honesty to scared to.

"We gunna bed right now." Daryl replied in a more serious tone.

"I dont want to sleep." Beth replied.

"You ain't tired?" He asked.

"No I am, I just want you to answer my question first."

Daryl sighed and said "I don't know." Then the two remained quiet till Beth fell asleep. Daryl stayed up and watched the door of the tree house till little beams of light began to shine through it. He looked down at Beth sleeping with her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had a calm soft expression on her face which gave Daryl some relief. His vision began move south as he saw her exposed neck and collar bones but the blanket cover the rest of her. He lifted his free hand slowly to brush off a lock of hair that rested on her collar bone but he stopped himself. He knew he wanted to bush his fingers across her skin too badly so he kept his free hand to his side. He told himself that he just had to wait for her to wake up but he couldnt understand why he was so stressed about this. Beth was a little girl, she needed protection. But when he looked down at her face again the baby faced girl he met on the farm wasn't there. Beside him slept an attractive young woman not the southern belle with pigtail braids on. Beth had gone through alot and matured beyond her years, not at her own choosing of course. Raising a baby at 18 surely wasn't what she had in mind but Daryl knew she was Hersel's daughter and he raised them tough. Daryl chuckled at the thought of him and Beth being together and thought of how ridicules it was. He thought about the age difference and personality difference but when he looked down at her again he realized she now she had one arm around his chest tightly. They were now sleeping together.

**Not as bad as you thought? Or was it WORSE! Let me know please review 3... Or don't \3**


	4. Chapter 4 taking aim

**Hey guys! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying the story so far, I've been getting some great feed back from all of you and I'm feeling good Pozzy vibes here. As long as you guys love it I'll write it!**

Beth woke up lying on her side on the old wooden floor of the treehouse all alone. She took a quick look around and saw a can of fruit on the floor. She crawled over to pick it up and underneath the can were words cut into the wood.

"Back soon." She read aloud as she traced her fingers across the letters she assumed Daryl carved. She wasn't worried though, she knew Daryl wouldnt leave her, at least she would like to think that. They were the only ones each other had, and Daryl was still human he needed company. That's all she could do was be company for him. She let out a heavy sigh and wrapped the blanket around herself. She crept over by the small cut out window and looked down at the forest beneath her, where she saw a walker who's shirt got caught in a tree. The walker was completely unaware of that and continued to try and walk forward but to no avail. Beth smiled slightly and pulled

out the rubber band she used to hold her hair back and let her hair fall. She then looked at the branches around her and cut the one she needed that was in a 'Y' shape. She attached the rubber band and created a make shift sling shot. Then she pulled out a couple of stones from her pocket and aimed at the walker. She let out a steady breath and let the rock go sending it flying through the woods and hitting her target. The rock went right through the eye and the walker fell to the ground. Beth felt weird smiling but hitting her mark felt to good. Zach taught her how to do that in the short time they had together and she always won a kiss when she landed her mark. Her smile faded quickly while she thought about the prison. She walked back to the center of the tree house and lied down on the floor waiting for Daryl to come back.

Daryl made it back to the tree house feeling much worse then when left that morning. He climbed up the tree and hoisted himself but couldn't bring himself to enter the tree house just yet. He had just come back from the prison and he had seen no sign of any of their group. Just the dead and old tier tracks remained. He didn't know how to tell Beth it was just going to be him and her from now on. Who even was he to Beth? He was practically a stranger to her, they never really spoke except to talk about Judith. And now he was the only person she had at least for the time being. He took a deep breath and opened the door only to be shocked to find it empty. The thin blanket Beth used and and empty can of fruit was the only trace she left. Daryl immediately panicked and ran for the door. He never climbed down a tree so fast in his life, and he cut his hands up pretty well doing so. Once he was on the ground he looked around for any tracks but the sound of approach footsteps caught his attention. Then when he saw the shimmer of blonde hair that caught the mid day light he could feel relief wash over his body. Beth walked up unaware of Daryl because she had her eyes glued to the ground.

"Where the hell you bin?" Daryl asked. It came out sounding more hurtful then he ment to.

Beth looked like a deer in head light when she heard him. Her big doe eyes blinked rapidly as she stuttered out her answer.

"I'm sorry, I was just using the restroom." She finally replied nervously.

Daryl let out a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You don't got to apologize for that."

"But you seemed mad about it." Beth replied not making eye contact with him.

Daryl rolled his eyes and made his way back to the tree house, "Come on." he called over his shoulder.

She half ran to catch up to him and they both climbed up the tree. Once they were back inside their little house Daryl was trying to clean the scrapes on his hands.

"What are you doing?" Beth asked watching Daryl obviously struggle with whatever he was doing.

"Scrapped my hands going down the tree." Daryl said wiping his hands on his pants.

"Don't do that!" Beth said grabbing his hands, "Your going to get an infection doing that. Just give me a second I'll fix you up."

Beth push Daryl to sit on the floor while she grabbed one of the last three cans of fruit they had and picked the blanket off the floor. She sat down in front of him and opened the can of fruit and gave it to him, "leave the liquid at the bottom." She said as she began to rip the blanket apart.

"What are you doing." Daryl said stopping her, "You gunna catch a cold without that thing."

"Its okay I got you." She replied quickly. Beth wasn't thinking it just came out. She could feel her face get red hot and she quickly looked away from him and began to rip the blanket again.

Daryl stopped mid chew of his fruit when she said that. He noticed she got embarrassed so he didn't push it any farther.

"I went back to the prison today." Daryl said chewing again.

"Is that why you're so filthy today." She replied ripping the last of the blanket.

"Well... Most of the Govener's men are dead." He said picking up more fruit from the can.

"And the Govener?" Beth asked stopping what she was doing.

"He's dead too." Daryl replied with his mouth full.

"Good." Beth replied quickly but calmly.

"You good?" Daryl asked lifting one brow.

"Yeah." Beth replied nodding her head then poured the liquid from the can onto his hands. It might not have been the best substitute but it was all she had. She then began wrapping his hands with the strips of fabric. Daryl watched as she carefully wrapped each strip around his hands with care. He just now noticed she had her hair down which was out of the ordinary. It made her look older, but still just as attractive... maybe even more.

"I like yer hair like that." He commented.

"Oh, thanks." She replied slightly blushing and pushed some loose locks behind her ear.

"I burried your Daddy for yah." Daryl stated randomly.

"What?!" Beth asked quickly looking up.

Daryl suddenly felt nervous, "I found him and the walker hadn't really gotten to him so I burried him by the prison... If that's alright."

Tears quickly came to Beth's eyes and she lunged forward and hugged tight, "Oh my god thank you Daryl." She said still holding him tight.

Daryl was slightly pushed back by the force of the hug but it made him smile. He was happy he made her happy she need something good in her life.

"And the others?" She asked slowly pulling away from him but still staying close.

"The bus is gone, they should be okay." Daryl replied.

"But you don't know for sure." She said wipping her face clean and wrapping his hands again.

"No I dont." He admitted.

They sat there in the quiet for a little then Beth looked up to face him, "Its going to be okay." She said wiping tears off his face he hadnt known he'd shed. The last time he cried he cried for Merle now he didn't even know why he was crying.

Beth let her hand drop from his cheek to his neck. She then slowly wrapped both arms around his neck to make sure he was okay with her entering his personal space. Then she pulled herself tight to him and whispered, "We still got each other."

Daryl could feel her weight press against his body and he hadn't realized how good it would feel just to have another person warm against him. He lifted one hand and placed it on her lower back and pulled her in closer. His knew then he need Beth way more then she realized. Where ever she went now he was going to follow.

**So what do u guys think? I think Daryl giving Hersel his final resting place was sweet or am I just a freak? Idk anymore but as long as you guys like it there will be more of it! If you have any sugestions or comments let me know! You guys rock never change! -AriesWitch**


	5. Chapter 5 Mind your Manners

**wow you guys have been too great! I hope you enjoy this new chapter ;)**

Daryl was lying on his back looking up at the ceiling in the dark tree house with his hands behind his head. It was the dead of night and ironically he could hear walkers moaning underneath them. He turned his head to look down at Beth who had one arm wrapped tightly around his waist while she rested her head on his shoulder. The sight of her peacefully sleeping cause one corner of his mouth to rise slightly. He shifted his head to rest on top of hers and began running his fingers through her hair. He couldn't understand what it was about her, but she had a light within her the darkness in him craved. He lost that light along time ago and he's seen the light go out in many others but he still saw it in her. Its dimmed within the last year but he was determined not to let it go out completely.

"Daryl?" Beth asked in a sleepish voice.

Daryl's heart stopped, his fingers froze while they were still intertwined within her limp golden curls. "Yeah?" Daryl asked.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked unmoved.

"What is it?" Daryl asked.

"You promise to tell the truth?" Beth asked turning her head to face him even though she couldn't see him in the dark.

"Stop beating around the bush." He said feeling nervous. He could feel her even breathing brush against the side of his face.

"Would it be a waste of time to go look for them?" She asked saddened.

"Fuck Beth." Daryl sighed then turned back to the ceiling.

"What?" Beth said sitting up, but she left her hand resting on his chest. "What did I say?"

"It ain't that simple." He said rubbing his face with both of his hands.

"Do you think its a waste of time to go out to look for them, yes or no?" Beth asked more assertively then Daryl expected.

"Like I said it ain't that simple," Daryl said sitting up with her, "We don't got no time to waste in the first place."

"But..." Beth said with her hand still placed on his chest.

"But they're on a bus, and you and me only got two feet, plus we are a day behind them. The odds of us actually catching up or even finding them aint in our favor." Daryl finished hanging his head down. He felt like shit since he couldn't control the situation, he wanted to keep Beth alive but he didn't want her to be miserable either.

Beth's hand moved up from his chest to his neck. Her hand was freezing but Daryl's skin felt hot under her touch, "So what the hell are we going to do." She asked on the very of tears.

"We're gunna survive." Daryl replied moving closer to her but didn't touch her.

Beth scoffed while she tilted her head back to prevent her tears from falling. When she tilted it back down she felt her nose brush against Daryl's. Beth's heart shot straight to her throat. She was glad it was practically pitch black or he would see her face bloom red, "I don't want to live in a tree for the rest of my life."

"Then we won't," he replied quickly, "We'll leave then."

"We can't just leave. We won't survive out there we got no supplies." Beth replied shaking her head and dropping her hand from his neck.

Daryl place his hand swiftly on the back of her neck a borough her back to face him, "I'll find a way, I gunna make it happen."

"Why, my word never mattered before." She replied.

"We only got each other." Daryl said letting his hand fall from her neck then he went to lie back down on the wood. Beth stayed sitting for a while longer while she waited for her heart to stop beating in her ears. She let out a shaky breath then went to her original position by Daryl.

"Daryl?" She asked against after a long silence between the two.

"What?" He ask still looking up at the ceiling.

"Can you run your fingers through my hair again?" She asked innocently.

"Sure girlie," Daryl half laughed as he began to run his fingers through her hair, "anything you want."

Neither slept through the rest of the night but they were content with each others quiet company. Daryl stayed true to his word and left just before sunrise to see if he could find any supplies left at the prison. Beth insisted she go with him but he quickly shot that idea down. So now Beth was reluctantly waiting in the tree house again. She kept her vision focused mainly out the window but once in a while she would look down at the words Daryl carved into the floor. Then the sound of someone climbing the tree caught Beth's attention. She hopped off the ground and ran to the door only to be met by a man who wasn't Daryl. This man was just as tall though but was wearing multiple prices of clothing. He had a big scraggily beard and his face was either really dirty or really tan.

Beth gasped and immediately backed up. She grabbed her gun off the floor and aimed it at him with shaky hands. "You better turn the fuck back around and go back down that fucking tree!" Beth yell at him but it didn't sound as intimidating as she wanted it to. Curse words never rolled off her tongue very well.

"Whoa whoa!" The man said lifting his arms up, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then leave!" She insisted.

"Please, I just need a place to stay for a couple hours." He pleaded.

Beth looked him up and down a couple times and debated what she should do. She knew Daryl had to be back soon so she knew she was kinda safe. "Fine... But go sit on the corner over there." She commanded.

The man then hesitantly moved over to the farthest corner from Beth. She kept her hand firmly on the gun and refused too be distracted by anything else. After a couple of minuets the man sat down on the floor.

"So... Did you make this place?" He asked.

Beth did not reply.

The man nodded his head a couple of times then began shift in his seat. Beth aimed her gun at him and he threw his hands in the air again, "Sorry sorry I was just taking my coat off."

Beth cleared her throat and apologized. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves while the man took his coat off.

"Its alright, I get how it is these days. My grandmother used to say Georgians would pride themselves on their southern hospitality." He chuckled, "World goes to hell and so do manners."

Beth didn't share in the laugh but did agree with his point. The first stranger she actually spoke to in weeks and she was holding him at gun point. She loosened her grip on her gun but kept it facing him.

Then seconds later Daryl barged into the tree house beaten and covered with bruises and blood. "Beth get away from him!" Daryl shouted as he almost fell over.

Beth gasped and lifted her gun again but the man ran to Daryl and held a knife to his neck.

"Now, now let's all relax." The man said holding Daryl tight against him.

"Daryl!" Beth shouted.

"Beth dont shoot!" Daryl yelled.

"Yeah listen to him...Beth right?" The man asked smiling, "So Beth, put the gun down and we can settle this like good people. We are all good people here right?"

Beth reluctantly set her gun down and stood back up slowly.

"There we go," the man said still holding Daryl to him, "I knew you had to be putting up a fight for a reason," the man said to Daryl, "Who knew it was so pretty," he said glaring at Beth.

"And so young too..." He added smiling.

Beth bit her bottom lip and slyly reached for something in her pocket. She slowly wrapped her hand around she sling shot and a couple of rocks.

"Youre not my type." she said quickly firing her sling shot and hitting him on his forehead. He yelp in pain and let Daryl go. Daryl quickly turned around and kick him through the door and he fell off the side of the railing and to the ground. Beth and Daryl ran to see if he survived the fall but he didn't. Beth quickly shut her eyes and turned away while Daryl grabbed his cross bow and shot a bow through his head.

"Jesus Christ," Beth sigh as she walked back into the house, "what the hell was that all about?"

Daryl limped after her slowly then leaned against the door frame, "He some scumbag looter that got the jump on me at the prison."

"Are you okay?" She asked walking over to him and push his long hair out of his face to examine his wounds.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Daryl replied, "Where did you learn how to aim like that?"

"Zach taught me." she said keeping her eyes on the scrapes and not the ice eyes that were watching her. "But my aim goes to shit when I pick up a gun."

That last bit made Daryl chuckle a little but then he cringed in pain. Beth's eyes quickly met Daryl's for a moment to make sure he was okay.

"Its not as bad as it looks." He said pulling his head away from her touch.

"Let me see." She scolded as she push his face back to meet hers with her hand.

Their eyes instantly met and Beth felt her face get red hot but she couldn't bring herself to turn away from him.

"You always hit your mark wit that flimsy branch?" He asked brushing some loose locks of hair away from her face.

She quickly looked away to hide a smile then turned back to him while biteing her lower lip.

She then quickly pushed herself up on her tipy toes and pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss. Daryl was caught completely off guard and stood there staring down at her dumbfounded.

"Sometimes." She whispered against his lips.

**oh sh*$& did I just have them kiss? Already? So soon? Lol I couldnt help myself, or maybe I could and I'm just being impactient with myself! I hoped you all enjoyed it, let's keep with the Pozzy vibes and if you have any comments or suggestions let me hear em! -AriesWitch**


	6. Chapter 6 Not out of the woods yet

**Hey guys! I would have posted this chapter sooner but my account was being lame! It must have been too many Pozzy vibes here and I'm getting a lot of love from you guys I'm really glad your enjoying the story! Now let's see what happend after that kiss :3**

"What the fuck was that?" Daryl asked still leaning against the doorway.

Beth slowly dropped her hands to her side and backed a couple of steps away. She clasped her hands together in front of her and pulled her head in closer to herself, like a trurtle frightened.

"It was a, um..." Beth said turning red again.

"I know what it was, why the fuck did you do it?" Daryl asked straightening him posture.

"Because I landed my mark." Beth said innocently while she kept darting her eyes from the floor back to Daryl. "Its just some stupid thing me and Zach used to do." She finished crossing her arms.

Daryl first felt this wave of jealousy pulse through him. Beth had very good aim with that shitty little branch, who knows how many times they kissed.

"Well I ain't Zach." Daryle replied picking up his crossbow off the floor, "And that ain't gunna happen again."

"Okay, sorry I just..." Beth replied unfinished.

"Don't matter, it ain't happen'n again." Daryl clarified while leaving the tree house, "And stop pologizin for shit."

"Where are you going?" She asked going after him.

"We got to get goin." He said looping His crossbow around his body.

"We're still going?" Beth asked slightly shocked.

"Course." He replied begining to climb down the tree.

"But aren't you hurt?" Beth asked watching him descend.

"Like I said it ain't as bad as it looks." But it was as bad as it looked but Daryl already hurt her enough by rejecting her, he wasn't gunna keep her here too.

"Are you sure?" She asked once he reached the bottom.

Daryl dusted his hands off on his pants then rolled his eyes at the young girl, "I'm about to change my mind." He called.

"Okay okay give me a second!" She called as she disappearing into the tree house. She glanced around quickly and spotted her sling shot on the ground right next to the words Daryl carved into the wood. She ran her fingers over it one more time then ran off with her sling shot.

Daryl wiped his face with one of his hand. Beth's kiss still left Daryl in shock but he tried to keep himself composed around the girl. He couldn't believe she could be so bold. He glanced up and saw her already half way down the tree and he pulled his cross bow out. She waited till she could feel the ground with one of her feet and let gravity take her the rest of the way down. She dusted herself off and and turned to look at Daryl.

She smiled slightly and began walking toward him. Daryl was glad to see her smile but he had to keep is distance, Beth was too young to realize what she was doing. She didn't want him, and he didn't want her. Now he just had to try to convince himself that, that was true.

He grabbed one of the two backpacks he got from the prison and tossed her one. She barely caught it with a big "oof" and almost fell forward from the backpacks weight. She steadied herself and looked back up at him smiling and said, "caught it."

Daryl shook his head back and forth laughing and continued forward.

Daryl limped through the forest using the trees to help him move. He was past exhausted, but he kept having to push himself, for the petite blonde following him. He hadn't turned around once they started walking but her footsteps weren't the lightest. And he could also hear her humming different songs to fill the quiet between them. But as he continued to push on he lost his footing and fell over. Just before he hit the ground he grabbed onto a tree to stop his fall. Beth was by his side quickly and helped him roll over.

"Are you okay?" She asked checking him over.

"To be honest I feel like shit." He half laughed.

"Daryl this is serious." Beth said frowning.

"And I really am being serious." He said getting up slowly.

Beth sighed and then tried to help him up.

"Youre just an old stubborn dog." She said pulling him up by one of his forearms.

Then there was the distant sound of leaves rustling.

"What's that?" Beth asked frightened.

Daryl immediately shushed her and pulled her to stand behind her. They stayed very still for a moment then Daryl spun around quickly.

"Sounds like a big group come'n this way. I want you to run okay?" Daryl said pulling out a knife.

"You want me to run ahead with out you?" Beth asked upset.

"No just run, kay?" he said taking one of her hands and placed the knife in it then shutting her hand slowly, "Just run."

"But..." Beth tried to argue back but she had no idea to handle the situation. All the while the sound of rustling leave were closing in on them.

"Just fucking run okay?" Daryl practically begged as he placed both of his hand on the sides of her face, "Don't turn around, just run."

"Okay... Okay." Beth said placing her hands over his.

They stood like that for a few more moments till they could hear moaning and they both bolted. At first they were able to match each others pace. But not too long after Beth could see Daryl slowly dissapear from her peripheral vision. She wanted to turn back around multiple times to see how far behind he was but she was to scared to see a gruesome sight instead. She ran till her lungs were on fire and her knees were weak and she still pushed on. Once she saw the trees being to thin and make out the lines of a horizon she almost laughed with relief. As she ran up to the edge of the forest that sat right by a long lone road. The opposite side of the road had a large open meadow with bushles of different flower that were scattered across. She held onto a tree while she was gasping for air. Once her heart rate slowed and her body stopped pulsating she looked back into the forest and tried to see any sign of Daryl. She bit down on her lower lip nervously and held the knife tight in her hand. The longer she waited the more she could feel herself panic. He had to have made it he was Daryl, he was the only one she had left. She then quickly squeezed her eyes shut and just tried to calm her self down, she was about to give herself a heart attack. Then the sound of branches breaking caught her attention. Her eyes flew open and she searched the forest again, and there dragging his backpack along was Daryl looking dirtier then he did the last time she saw him.

She ran toward him full speed and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He cringed in pain and she quickly loosened her grip.

"Are you okay?" She asked pushing his hair out of his face.

"Yeah, there were a lot less then I thought there were going be." He sighed out.

"How many?" She asked slightly not wanting to know.

"9." Daryl replied pulling away from her and limping toward the road, "where do you think this goes?

"I don't know," Beth said following him. Daryl walked to the center of the road and looked down both ends.

"Which way you wanna go?" He asked pulling his backpack onto his shoulder.

"Daryl we gotta go back." Beth said meeting him in he middle, "We've been gone less then a day and youre already half dead."

"We are to far to go back." He replied stretching, "We just gotta keep going forward, so pick a way."

Beth pressed her mouth into a thin line and examined both directions. Both sides seemed never ending, and both looked like the begining of a long jouney.

"Pick a number, 1 or 2?" She asked turning to him.

"2." He replied quickly.

Beth nodded her head then turned to her right and began walking... and Daryl followed.

**Sooooo what do u guys think? Love'n or hate'n it let me know so I can make this story entertaining for all. But tbh you all have been so supportive and have really given me a lot more confidence in my writing! Love you guys, you rock never change! - AriesWitch**


	7. Chapter 7 Watch her Run

**OMG hey guys its been too long! This chapter is a long one, but the ending is worth the long read I promise ;)**

It was dark out now and from where Beth stood she couldnt see anything suitable for shelter for the on coming night. All she saw was more emtpy roads, and she didn't know how much longer Daryl could travel. She knew he was playing tough for her sake but this was pushing it. Beth then sprinted back to where she last left Daryl which was leaning against a tree just hidden beside the road. When she made it back to him he was sitting with his back pressed up against the tree but his head was slumped down.

Beth ran to his side and checked to see if he was still conscious and he was.

"Daryl I told u not to sleep." Beth scoled as she helped him try to stand again.

Once she got him up against the tree he started to laugh then looked up at her, " I was just resting my eyes girlie."

"Daryl we have to go back to thoes storage units, that was our best bet." Beth tried to reason. They had stumbled upon an old storage unit lot, a mile or so back that seemed locked away from the world. But just outside the front gate were 20 walkers at least shuffling aimlessly back and forth. Beth suggested she lead the walkers away and he get the gate open but he shot that down immediately.

"No we aint going, too risky." He said shaking his head.

"Daryl look at you, you can barely stand and it getting dark." Beth argued.

"I'm not taking you there." Daryl replied coldly and began to limp in opposite direction.

Beth stood watching him for a moment then shouted, " Well I'm going by myself!"

Daryl stopped abrtupty and turned around, "No you ain't'"

"And are you going to stop me?" Beth asked with more attitude than usual.

"You walk back to that storage unit over my dead body." Daryl replied taking a couple of steps back toward her.

"At the state youre in that shouldn't be too long from now." Beth said taking a few steps backward.

Daryl stared back at her annoyed, but he knew she had a point.

"God damn it, Beth." He said limping faster toward her. He grabbed her by the arm then began to pull her in the direction of the storage unit.

"Thanks Daryl." Beth said smiling at her own victory.

"Well you could still die pulling this stupid stunt, so don't thank me yet." Daryl replied.

Beth and Daryl stood in the brush toward the back of the storage unit lot. Daryl managed to snag a lock cutter from the prison so getting the gate open wasn't the issue. The walkers surrounding the area were, and Beth's plan consisted of out running all of them.

"This is the dumbest fucking plan ever." Daryl sighed.

"I never talk shit about your plans." Beth sassed as she was pulling her hair back into a ponytail. He hadn't seen her hair like that since the prison and it reminded him of her before it was just them. When he would just take in side glances of her and that was enough. Now he was craving more but he refused to give in.

"You gotta tie your clothes too." Daryl said eyeing her up and down.

"Why?" Beth said looking down at her clothes.

"They'er too loose," He pointed out, "You dont wanna go down cuz your tang top was too loose."

"True..." Beth replied biting down on her lower lip. She pulled some more rubber bands off of her wrist and began to tie her shirt to hug her body better. Daryl turned away for a moment so he wouldnt have the image of her petite figure in his mind.

Beth let out a shaky breath and shook her arms to try to relax herself.

"You don't got to prove anything to me." Daryl said still not looking toward her.

"I'm not trying to prove anything to you." Beth spat back, "I'm doing what I have to, to make sure the BOTH of us make it."

Daryl glanced back toward her with a slight smirk, "Well your an idiot."

"Good." Beth said smiling.

"You ready for this shit?" He asked walking toward her and stopping just outside of her personal bubble.

"Yeah I think so." She replied having to tilt her head to look him in the eye.

They stayed quiet for a moment then Daryl grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't fucking die Beth." He whispered as he bent his head down till their foreheads touched.

"I wont... I hope." She whispered back.

He pulled her into a tight hug then quickly pushed her away.

"Now or never." He said knodding over toward the walkers.

Beth took in one more generous amount of air then gave Daryl one last look then took off. She grabbed the gun off her backpack and ran toward the lot. Once a couple of walkers began to notice her she stopped running and fired two shots in the air. She saw she got most of the walkers attention and saw Daryl by the gate now. She began running again and tried not to focus on the in coming sound of a horde. She managed to run half way around the lot before walkers began to become a serious issue. She finished off the bullets left in her gun then tossed it. She pulled a knife out of her pocket and continued forward. She had to gab the knife through the eyes of a couple more which she usually hated to do but she brushed it off quickly. She could feel her pace slowing, she was so exhausted but she was too close now. But the slower she became the closer the walkers felt to her and the more she feared the worst. As she made it around the last corner she ran through the gate and Daryl was already there to close it. Beth stopped abruptly and began gasping for air just as a walkers arm shot through the gate and grabbed her ponytail. Beth screamed out and grabbed onto the other end her hair. Daryl grabbed the lock cutter again and cut her pony tail in half. Beth fell forward slightly then spun around to face Daryl shocked.

"It was the first thing that came to mind." Daryl replied defensively.

Beth ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug, "I'm still alive." She replied in awe.

"Yeah you are." He half laughed wrapping his arms around her. He turn his head to look at the walkers that were straining to reach Beth and he began leading her away from the gate.

They opened several storage units and rummaged through them and pick out what they needed for the night, they could do serious searching after they rested. They took their things to a storage unit at the end which was the biggest one. After breaking the lock Daryl lifted the gate to reveal an old beat up car taking up half of the space. On the other end of the wall was an old ugly pink couch and matching love seat surrounded by boxes.

"Do you think it works?" Beth asked walking up beside the car.

"They got it in here." Daryl said opening the door of the car and getting inside. He looked around for the keys but couldn't find any. He then crouched down and popped open the black box under neath the steering wheel.

"What are u doing?" Beth asked.

"Jump start'n the car." Daryl replied glancing over at her annoyed.

"Why do you know how to do that?" She asked peaking into the car from the passenger side.

"Because I used to be a stupid kid... Like you." He replied glancing over at her again but with a more playful tone.

"I am not a kid." Beth replied scowling at him.

"Whatever you say." He said revving the car to life.

Beth rolled her eyes in response then walked farther into the unit looking into any opened boxes. She saw one with the name "Crystal" written in cursive on it. She then heard the car shut off and the door close and she looked back over at Daryl and saw him leaving.

"Where are u going?" She asked picking up the box.

"Gunna find a sink to wash off in." He said picking up his backpack and exiting.

Beth watched him leave and opened the box she picked. There was a pile of cosmetics sitting on top of a mount of rolled up blouses and skirts. Beth tried to see what the cosmetics consisted of but it was too dark. She grabbed her flashlight and turned it on, then placed it on the hood of the car and had it face her. She then sat down on the couch with the box and began to look through it again. She then looked back over at the boxes and spotted a mirror. She set the box down and lifted the small mirror off the ground. It was heavier then she expected but she managed. She brought it back to the couch and positioned it to lean against the arm rest. She examined herself for a moment and she was reminded of her new hair cut curiosity of Daryl. She pulled the rubber band out of her hair and her hair now fell just under her shoulders. She pushed her hair away from her face and picked up the foundation and began to apply it. She then picked up the blush and brushed it across her cheeks. Already Beth noticed a change in her appearance and the reached for the eye shadow. She remembered how she would do this in her room back at the farm even if she had no where to go, she was just bored.

Daryl walked into the unit after he used the sink in the security guard's building and brought back a wet towel for Beth to use. Once he walked passed the car he saw her on the couch looking into the mirror.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked setting his backpack down.

Beth was starrtled by both his bag and his presence. She couldn't see him that well because of the flashlight but she knew it was him by his voice, "I was just messing around."

Daryl was instantly struck by her appearance but hid it well. Her hair now shorter didn't weight her down as much and he could see her face better. Which was now covered in a layer of make up that made her more attractive yes, and more mature looking, but it wasn't his Beth. He slowly walked toward the couch and tossed her the towel, "Get that shit off of your face."

"You don't like it?" She asked as he took a seat next to her.

He sat down with a big sigh and tilted his head back to rest on the back of the couch then turned to her, "I do." He said looking her up and down.

"Then why do you want me to take it off?" She asked turning to look at herself in the mirror, "Is it because I look silly, like a little girl who got into her mom's make up box."

"Nah." Daryl replied.

Beth turned to face him and he was already looking in her direction. She let out a small sigh and looked down at the lipstick in her hand. Then she saw Daryl's hand come and close hers slowly. She looked back over at him and he was closer now and he kept his hold on her hand.

"I just wanted to look nicer for you." Beth admitted looking away from him. Him being so close made her nervous.

"You ain't gotta do shit for me." He replied bringing her face back to meet his.

She laughed a little then tried to turn away from him again but he wouldn't let her. He let go of her hand and took the wet towel and began to wipe her face clean. When he was done she tossed the towel to the ground but did not move away from her. She lifted one hand slowly and ran her fingers over the stubble on his cheek. He could see her vision dart from his lips back to his eyes and he knew what was coming but he was still surprised when it happened. Beth tilted her head up just barely but it was enough for their lips to meet. She pushed her hand back farther to run her fingers into his hair and pulled him deeper into the kiss. He snaked his around her waist and pulled her flush against him, feeling her fit too perfectly. Beth then pulled her self away just enough to breath but Daryl pushed forward kissing her her again. Beth pulled away again laughing and said, "I thought that wasn't gunna happen again." She teased.

"I thought I was gunna loose you today Beth." Daryl replied seriously.

"Daryl its okay." Beth tried to rensure.

"No it ain't Beth. I can't loose you Beth, you're all I got." He said bushing her hair behind her ear.

"I care alot about you too." Beth replied placing her hand on the crook of his neck, "I just thought it wasn't mutual."

"You made it hard not to be." He half laughed and began to lean in closer against her.

Beth stayed completely still while he continued to move in closer, "I need you Darly." she whipsered.

"Im right here." He whispered against her lips then she pushed forward to taste her again.

**Oh damn! They did not just! What! BTW this does not count as the big "I love you" scene but its still a great scene right? Maybe idk that's why I ask you guys to review so I know if I'm going in the right direction. Love you guys, you rock never change! - AriesWitch**


	8. Chapter 8 Feeling

**well you guys have been great... So I'm just going to leave this here and run in the other direction giggling. Hope you enjoy ;)**

Beth was sitting on the hood of the car looking through old boxes she picked up from around the storage unit. She dug through them picking out clothes she liked that she thought would fit her. She would glance over at Daryl from time to time while he was sleeping on his side. But his long hair was dangling in his face so she couldn't really see him. She began to smile as she thought about last night then bit down on her bottom lip.

She had her legs wrapped around his waist holding him tight to her. Daryl ran his lips down the side of her neck feeling her pulse. She had one hand gripping on to his shoulder and the other tangled into his hair.

"Daryl?" Beth managed to whimper out.

"Yeah darlin?" Daryl asked in a low husky voice.

"I want this really badly, but..." Beth said unfinished.

Daryl let out a heavy sigh and hung his head low.

"I'm sorry I'm just tierd." Beth said sitting up with him.

"Its alright." He half laughed, "You really gotta stop saying sorry." He said lying back down on his back and pulled her with him.

Beth rested her head against his chest and listened in to his steady heart beat that echoed through his body. She ran one hand up his chest then began drawing little circles with her pointer finger. "We could finish tomorrow morning." Beth said biting her bottom lip.

"Whatever you say girlie." He mumbled into her golden hair.

Beth woke up so early that morning and she was too nervous to go back to sleep. She grabbed the long skirt and blouse off the hood of the car and quickly changed outside of the storage unit. When she crept back inside she saw Daryl was already awake and was now sitting up. He had a cigarette in his mouth and lit it with a match. He took in a long drag then tilted his head back and let out the smoke slowly.

She could feel her heart tighten as she quietly tip toed toward him.

"I know yer there." He said glancing over at her. She was wearing a long sleeved white billowy button down with a matching long skirt that ended at her ankles. In the sunlight that was pouring in through the open gate she looked angelic to him. He tried not to stare for too long. "I told yah, you don't have to try to look good for me." He said blowing out more smoke.

"I know but I wanted to." Beth said strolling over to him. She stopped right in front of him and placed one hand delicately on his shoulder. Then with the other hand she lifted the hem of her skirt and climbed onto his lap. Daryl grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth then flicked away.

"You done this before, girlie?" Daryl asked bringing one hand to brush across her face.

"A couple of times." She admitted blushing

Daryl smiled and pulled her into a deep tender kiss. Just because she wasn't a virgin didn't mean he wasn't going to make her feel like she was one.

Daryl's hand then began to slide down lower and stopped at the buttons of her blouse. He pulled away from the kiss to watch her expression as he slowly began to undress her. Slowly one by one he would expose more of her to him. He then leaned over and kissed a trail up her neck as his hand crept into her blouse. His hand froze when he felt her naked breast, he hadn't know she was bra less. He smiled against her neck as he cupped her small breast making her take in a quick breath of air. He pushed the rest of her shirt off her shoulders and it pooled around her waist. She was clawing at his vest by now and he finally let her push it off of him. Then she placed both of her hands on either side of his neck and pull led him into a passionate kiss. Her hands then moved down his shirt then she grabbed onto the hem of it. Daryl pulled away laughing then lifted his arms up and hooked his thumbs into the back of his shirt. He slowly pulled it up over his head and tossed it on the floor. She could feel her heart drop when she heard the shirt hit the floor. She bit down on her lip and she looked down at her hands that's were slowly running up and down he chest. He brought his hand up and tilted her head back up to mean his gaze.

"You good?" He asked with his eyes darkened with lust.

"Yeah, just nervous." She replied feeling her heart tighten again.

"I'll make you feel good, I promise." He whispered to her as his hands found their way down to her thighs. He then ran his fingers up and down them causing her to twitch. When his hand reached the bundle of fabric at her waist he buried them underneath it. He brought his hands around to cup her ass he realized she wasn't wearing panties either. He let out a deep throaty moan and crushed his lips to her silencing moans of her own. He pulled her hard to grind her against his growing erection again and she pulled away from him gasping. With his other hand he placed around her the back of her neck to keep her close.

"Don't push me away." He whispered against her lips.

"I'm sorry, it just gets a little over whelming." She replied feeling how worked up he had gotten her already. Her toes were completely curled and her hands gripping hard to his shoulders as she impulsively grinned against him.

"I told to stop apologizing." He said as the hand on her thigh shifted and began running up her inner thigh.

She gasped his name as his thumb pushed against her wet folds then brought his lips to hers. His thumb found her clit and began to rub her hard. Beth instantly grabbed his arm and with an almost pained expression and began to moan louder then before.

"I bet them other boys never made you feel this good." Daryl half laughed.

Beth nodded her head no as she bit down on her lip and shut her eyes. He switched his thumb in exchange for two fingers and plunged them into her. Beth threw her head back as she began riding his hand. He took the opportunity to kiss a trail down her neck then down to her breast.

"Fuuuuck." Beth moaned then felt herself becoming frustrated. She was over the foreplay and wanted the real deal. She tilted her head back down and pulled his face to meet hers. "I can't wait anymore Daryl, I need to feel something." she said dropping her hands to his belt. She kissed him one more time tenderly then whispered, "I need to feel you."

Daryl and Beth then fought through clumsy fingers to unbuckle his belt. Then Beth slipped her hand into his jeans and pressed her cold hand against him. Daryl let out a slight gasped that made her giggle.

"It ain't funny girl." Daryl replied smiling.

But as her hand wrapped around him and she began to slowly pumped him his smile faded. Beth couldnt look away from him, the way his glaze tore through her while he was consumed with lust enthralled her. He had a darkness in him that intrigued her, it called her.

"How much longer do you want to make me suffer darlin?" He struggled to ask.

Beth stood up off his lap and onto her knees as he helped her line himself at her opening.

Once she began to slowly lower herself he tangled one hand into her hair and cupped her ass with the other. Once she fully covered him they both let out a satisfying moan. She curled both her hands around the back of his neck and began to slowly ride him. Daryl tried to hold himself back as he assumed she was moving this slow to adjust to him. But when he heard her laugh he shut he eyes and bit down on his lip.

"You're one cruel bitch." He hissed through his clenched jaw.

"You should see your face." She laughed again.

Daryl then brought both his hands to her hips and gripped on tightly. He pulled her hard to him so he could penetrate her deep. Beth let out a quick gasp and silenced herself by kissing him. Then Daryl began to quicken her pace for her. He pushed her to ride him harder and faster then she knew she could.

"Fuck Daryl I can't." Beth said panting.

"Yer almost there," He said pulling her into a kiss.

Then she felt a sudden warmth burst through her. Her inner walls walls clenched tightly around him as she let his name tumble from her lips. She dropped her head down onto his shoulder and let her body continue to twitch around him. Then he pulled out of her and came onto her thigh.

They both stayed motionless with the only sound filling the room was their panting.

"God it never felt that good before." Beth sighed looking up at him with tired eyes but a slight smile.

"Then you've been doing it wrong." Daryl laughed.

**Woahhhhh! I think I need to go take a cold shower or something! Lol I hoped you guys like it and are enjoying the story! More to come soon! You rock never change! -AriesWitch**


	9. Chapter 9 star gazing

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while, one of my cats ran away and it's been a hell to put it short (what's a witch without her cat?). Most of my time is going to looking for him but writing make me feel better so i'm trying to do both at once. You guys have been great and I've been shocked by how well the story has been doing. I hope you guys like this new chapter not a lot goes on but it's mainly a set up for the next chapter.**

Daryl and Beth were sitting parallel in the back of the old car that was parked outside their home/storage unit. There was a flash light tossed onto the front seat so there wasn't a lot of light. But once she bent her head back out the open window the light from the full moon lit her face up. Daryl's eyes slid back down her slender neck then was cut off by darkness again. But his imagination helped him fill in the rest. They had been living in the storage unit for a few weeks (he had no idea how long it had actually been) now and Daryl knew Beth's body very well now. He knew how lonely and depressed she would get when he would leave her to hunt for days at a time but he had to go. And every time he came back she wouldnt get her hands off of him. He had been back for four days now any their food was thinning again but he didn't want to tell her he had to leave, he hated seeing her face when he told her.

"Hey baby girl." Daryl said tapping her knee.

But she kept her eyes looking up at the stars.

"There ain't no baby here." Beth sassed while tilting her head back into the car slowly.

Daryl rolled his then look back over at her. She looked tired, she was pushing herself to stay up with him.

"You need to go bed." He said getting up.

"No!" she half shouted grabbing his arm, "Just a few more minutes." she then pleaded sweetly.

Daryl sighed then sat back down in the same comfortable potion as last time as Beth smiled slightly at her small victory then sat back against the car door.

"There ain't nothin to stay up for." He said looking out the front windshield and at the walkers at the front gate.

"I just want to spend time with you... before you leave again." Beth replied quietly while looking down at her hands.

Daryl sighed again and wiped his face with his hand then scratched his shallow beard.

"I know you're leaving soon, I'm not dumb." Beth said looking back up at him again.

"I never said you were dumb." Daryl replied defensively.

"You still think i'm a dumb kid." Beth huffed.

"Well when you talk like that you sound like one." He replied looking out the window.

"And you sound like an asshole." Beth said getting upset and getting out of the car.

"God damn it," Daryl hissed to himself as he got out of the car and followed her, "Beth wait!" He called.

"Do you know how shitty it is when you're alone here?" Beth asked tuning around, "I have nothing to do but look through other people's lives. See their family photos, their childhood toys, their most prized possessions... and I, I have nothing. This isn't the prison, there isn't anyone to keep me company while you go off to play survivor man." Beth shouted.

"You think im playing out there?" Daryl scoffed, "I'm trying to get us shit to live!" He shouted back.

"I don't want to live this way!" Beth screamed back at him shoving him as hard as she could but he was only pushed back a couple of steps, "I don

t want to live in a concrete box by myself with boxes of junk." She finished breathing heavily.

"What do you want Beth, what do you want me to do for you?" Daryl said reaching for her but has batted him away.

"This place is so depressing." She said turning away from him with tears streaming down her face, "It all reminds of them."

"Of who?" Daryl asked.

"You know." Beth replied glaring at him.

"Say their names." He said taking a step closer.

Beth remained silent.

"Go ahead say their name!" Daryl shouted startling her.

"You mean like Maggie?" He began, "Like Hershel, your daddy, or Rick, Carl? Say their names Beth!"

"How about Carol!" She shouted turning back to him.

Daryl stiffened instantly at the name, he hadn't thought of Carol in too long.

"You haven't spoken about her at all. You two were so close." Beth whispered.

"So?" Daryl asked trying to play it off.

"What happened to her?" Beth asked.

"Nothing." Daryl said turning toward the storage unit.

"Daryl stop!" Beth said grabbing him, "You can't just yell at me then turn around when you don't want to talk anymore."

Daryl easily shook her off of him, "Let me go girl." He hissed then he continued into the storage unit.

"You loved her didn't you?" Beth asked from outside.

Daryl quickly turned around on his heels and faced Beth, "Shut you mouth up right now girlie."

"Why won't you talk about her?"

"Because..." Daryl began but quickly turned away from Beth.

"Talk to me Daryl." Beth pleaded.

"She killed Karen and David." Daryl let out quickly.

"What...?" She asked speechless, "Carol, are you sure?"

"Rick wouldn't lie." Daryl replied turning around slowly, "She told him when they went on a run together, then he sent her off on her own so she wouldn't get in trouble."

"So..." Beth said unfinished.

"So nothing happened to her, she just went off, and left us all behind." He yelled throwing his arms in the air.

"So why won't you talk about her?" Beth asked.

"Cuz her killing them showed me the Carol I thought was my friend died along time ago." Daryl sighed while going to sit on the couch.

Beth joined him and placed her hand on his.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's alright." He replied turning to her, "I'm sorry too."

"It's okay, I shouldn't have bugged you about it anyway. I can't hunt for shit." Beth laughed making him feel a little better.

"No, come with me." Daryl said bring her hand up, "If you ain't happy here then you don't got to stay here."

"I can't hunt Daryl, I've never even been." Beth tried to reason.

"You got that shitty little branch of yours?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah." Beth replied.

"Then you got something." he said kissing her hand, "We gotta leave tomorrow, early, go to bed." He said lying back down on the couch.

She followed him forward and rested her head on his chest, " Carol killing them wasn't you fault." Beth whispered.

"I could have talked her out of it or something." Daryl sighed.

"You can't save everyone." Beth said drawing circles on his chest again.

Daryl didn't reply but he pulled Beth closer to him. He was going to save Beth, he was going to keep her with him, they were going to make it.

Daryl woke up later that morning alone on the couch. He sat up slowly and stretched his arms up then let them hand limp at his side. He took his time standing up then pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a match. He walked to the opening of the storage unit and leaned against the opening watching Beth from afar. She had her hair tied back into a ponytail with her sling shot in hand. There were about ten walkers at the front gate trying to grab her through the chain link fence. He lifted her slingshot and began to fire off at the walkers, shooting them down where they stood. Daryl held the cigarette in his mouth as he approached Beth from behind her. He wrapped both arms around her starling her then spun her around.

"Are you crazy?" She asked lightly hitting him with her sling shot.

"There are a lot left, you got enough rocks?" He laughed looking over to the front gate.

"Maybe." She said playfully while wrapping her arms around his neck. "Good morning."

Daryl leaned forward just enough to press his lips to her. In response Beth instantly deepened the kiss by opening her mouth then stepping up on her tippy toes. Daryl normally held himself back with Beth, she was petite and didn't want to push her too far. But he couldn't, not this time. He wrapped his arms tighter around her passionately kissing her while she moaned into his mouth. He didn't want to leave her again, he didn't want to leave this. His hand began to snake up her side and cup her small breast. She let out a weak moan but he muffled it with another kiss.

"Daryl..." Beth sighed as she began to push him away.

"Don't do with to me now girlie." He whispered huskily into her ear.

"You brought this on yourself." She half laughed.

"I know." he replied with a smile kissing her again.

"Wait." He said pulling back again, "You have to get going before it gets too late."

"You?" Daryl asked, "You're not coming?"

"No, I'm staying here. I don't want to distract you." Beth replied walking back toward the storage unit.

"Why, you wanted to come with me last night." Daryl said following her.

"I know what I said." Beth said grabbing his bag.

"Then come on." He said taking from her.

"We all got jobs to do, mine is here, watching over our home." Beth said placing both her hands on his chest.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking down at her, but she looked pleased. Normally her eyes were red and watery and her brows were knitted together, this time she had a warm expression.

"one thousand percent!" She said giving him a quick peck, "now go." she said shooing him off.

"You know it kills me to leave yah." He said then kissed her forehead.

"Just come back... please." She whispered.

"There ain't anywhere else I wanna go back to." He replied placing his hand on the side of her face. She leaned into his touch for a moment then pulled his hand down.

He turned around to leave and he could hear her following him. They walked to the back of the storage unit in silence and found a spot with less walkers. Daryl climbed the fence and Beth threw his bag to him. They stood staring at each other with the fence in between them and Beth raised her hand up and placed it on the fence.

"Don't take too long this time." Beth said trying to sound stern but it sounded more like a plea.

"I'll be back by night." Darly pushing his fingers through the fence and wrapping them around her hand. There were quiet again and it took everything Daryl had in him to retract his fingers and walk away. He never turned around to see if Beth would still stand there and watch him leave, but he knew she did.

**Hoped you guys liked it! Like I said not a lot but the next one will be worth the wait I promise! I'll try to finish it early too! You guys rock never change! -AriesWitch**


	10. Chapter 10 max

**Hey guys! This chapter gets kinda dark I hope i don't scare u guys away with it lol. But I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it! You guys rock don't ever change! -AriesWitch **

Beth sat inside the storage unit looking through more boxes while there was a heavy storm outside. She was worried about Daryl but convinced herself that he would be back any minuet unharmed. To distract herself she continued to flip through the box and found and old CD player with a couple of CDs. She flipped on the cd player and a strange static noise blasted out of it and Beth gave it one good whack and music began to flow out. It was old country, the stuff her daddy and step mama used to dance to in the living room back at the farm. She quickly skipped to the beginning of the CD and a husky voice greeted, "Hello, I'm Johnny Cash."

Beth smiled to herself, it was nice to hear another friendly voice around. The music began again and Beth began to bob her head to the up beat melody. She tapped her feet against the cool concrete to play along with the hectic song. Eventually shutting her eyes and letting herself become completely wrapped up in daydream of her back at the farm. Before the prison and the governor; before having to care for a baby and living off scraps. Before, when it was just her on a farm, no zombies, no death, no...

"Daryl..." Beth sighed opening up her eyes again. She looked around at the old Christmas lights she hung up and hoped Daryl would appreciate it.

"Beth!" She heard someone scream for her out in the rain. She quickly sat up and ran to open the gate to the storage unit but it was already opened by time she got to it. Daryl was standing with one hand still holding up the gate soaking wet from head to toe.

"Oh my god..." Beth gasped walking toward him but stopped. She then noticed how much blood covered him, "what happened, Daryl?"

Daryl took a few steps into the storage unit and let the gate fall behind him. He fell to one knee in front of her then let the other fall slowly. He wrapped his arms around her toros and pulled her close to him. Beth let out a quick gasp at his cold touch but then slowly wove her fingers into his wet hair. She could hear him crying while he held her close but she continued to hum along with the song playing in the background. He then slowly pulled away from her and she let herself drop to his level.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," she cooed as she placed both of her hand on either side of his face and brought his guilty expression to meet hers.

"I killed a kid." Daryl confessed.

Daryl continued through the trees staying low to the ground while he made his way back to the storage unit. He could see the storm clouds coming but knew he would make it back to Beth before the first drop hit the ground. As he pushed on there was a slight shift of tension in the air. He usually felt this when he was hunting and he set his sights on a target, but he knew his role was now reversed. He tried to play it cool and continued on at a slower pace. He didn't want to make it obvious but he glanced back when ever he could. When he heard the rustling of leaves coming from his right side he dropped his hand lower to rest on the knife he had tucked away into his vest. The from his left side someone jumped him and Daryl pulled out his knife on instinct. He and the attacker froze for a moment in time then the attacker's hoodie fell back. A kid about the same age as Carl stood there with a pained expression looking up at Daryl. Daryl looked back in complete horror as the child began to cry. The kid fell to his knees with Daryl's knife protruding out of his torso. He looked down at the knife then back up to Daryl and tried to speak but blood began to spill from his lips. Daryl dropped to his level and tried to consul the child but he wasn't exactly prepared for this. The child fell forward into Daryl's arms and looked up toward the tree tops. He began shaking his head no then shut his eyes slowly. Daryl began to curse outloud while he held on to the child. Then he took in a deep breath of iron laced air and pulled the knife out of the child then plunged it into it's skull. Daryl didn't know how long he was in that position but when he heard the sound of people he slowly dropped the child and ran.

"Max?!" Someone called from the distance.

Daryl just kept running as the sound of thunder came closing in. He didn't let the rain slow him down he just wanted to see Beth's face. He wanted Jordan's to be zapped from his memory. When the storage unit lot was in sight Daryl let out a huge sigh of relief. He ran toward the fence taking out a couple of walkers along the way, and tossed his bag over it. He made quick work of climbing the fence and half fell coming down the other side. He stumbled back up onto his feet and dragged himself toward the back of the lot shouting Beth's name. About half way there he could hear music through the rain. A familiar tune he remembered his mama used to play for him. But a certain line from the line struck him hard.

"I shot a man in Reno, just to watch him die..."

Daryl felt his heart tighten as he approached the gate and he quickly lifted it himself. In no time at all he saw Beth scurry over to him looking like a deer in head lights again. He wanted to smile he was so happy but he couldn't. He wanted to run to her and sweep her up into his arms but he couldn't. Instead he shuffled over to her. He could feel his knees giving out but he didn't care, he had to hold her, he had to make sure she was real. When he finally grabbed her he felt so much relief he could feel the tears stream down his face. Then as he felt his arms give out she dropped to his level.

"You don't gotta tell me if you don't want to." She cooed as she placed both hand on either side of his face.

"I killed a kid." Daryl confessed.

"What?" Beth asked stunned.

"He jumped me in the woods and I freaked." Daryl replied trying hard not to remember Max's face.

"Its okay." Beth replied dropping her hands to hold his.

"No it ain't." He hissed snatching his hands away from hers.

"You're still alive aren't you?" She asked slightly hurt by his actions.

"I killed a random innocent kid!" Daryl shouted back frustrated.

"If he was innocent why was he jumping you in the forest?" Beth asked.

Daryl was silent for a moment then stood up, "He looked to be no older then Carl." He sighed remembering his face again.

"I don't care." Beth said assertively standing up.

"Beth!" Daryl scolded.

"What?! I don't care I'll admit it!" She half shouted, "it doesn't matter how old that kid was Daryl he was trying to hurt you and you defended yourself."

"Don't you see how sick that is?" Daryl said grabbing her arm.

"The only thing I care about is you Daryl." Beth replied looking him stern in the eye, "I don't care what you do out there, as long as it brings you back to me, I won't care." She whispered to him.

"God damn it Beth." He sighed as he pressed his lips hard to hers.

She slowly snaked her arms up and around his neck and brought him lower to her to deepen the kiss.

He pulled away from the kiss suddenly and looked deep into her darken crystal eyes and whispered, "I'm always coming back."


	11. Chapter 11 Hotter then a PepperSprout

**Hey guys! Super glad you guys are still loving the story, super shocked by the number of viewers I get. I just pasted 5,000 views a little while ago so I just wanted to thank you guys for your support and hope u keep love'n it cuz then I'll keep writing it!**

Daryl had a towel hanging around his neck as he watched Beth dance around to the music while he sat on the hood of the car. It was still Johnny Cash's CD in the player, It had been jammed inside. Not that Daryl minded, it reminded him of his mother, she loved this album, played it when his dad wasn't around. Beth caught on to the lyrics quickly and began singing along.

"We got married in a fever, hotter then a pepper sprout! We've been talk'n bout Jackson ever since the fire went out!" She sang twirling around the room. Daryl laughed a little to himself then pulled the towel off of his neck. He shut his eyes slowly and let the song take him back to another time. He remember the time when he was a kid and he wanted to join Merle's shitty little bastards kid gang. But he had to fight another kid to get in and it was this runt named Jordan. He was cubby and wore shirts to small but he never did nothing to Daryl cept be an eyesore. But Daryl being the little shit head he was did whale on him and may have gone to far in the process. Daryl never saw another person cry and beg so much, it gave him a weird feeling inside. But every time he stopped Merle would tell him to keep going so he did... Cuz he was a shit head. The kid, Jordan, ended up going to the hospital and Daryl was thrown in juvi. When he got out his mom was already long gone.

"Daryl?" Beth called bringing him back to reality.

"Yeah darlin?" He asked glancing over to her.

"Come dance with me." She pleaded lifting both her hands to him.

"I don't dance." He replied with a slight smile.

"Not even for me?" She asked strolling toward him. She stopped just as her legs brushed against the side of the cars and her hands rested on his knees.

"Not even for you." He said tilting his foot down to turned off the CD player.

There was a slight tension in the air now and Beth's cheeks slowly began to blush. She would become so nervous around him so easily, it humored him. He began to lean in toward her but she stopped him.

"Youre all wet..." She whispered.

"Not as wet as you gunna be." He whispered pressing his lips to hers.

She let out a slight gasped at his comment which gave him the opportunity to slip in his tongue. Beth moaned into the kiss and peeled away his vest.

"Couch?" He asked pulling away slightly.

She shook her head no with a coy smile then walked toward the back door of the car and got into the backseat. Daryl followed and saw Beth sitting with her back to the other side of the car with her legs stretched out in front of her. She had her hands on the button of her jeans and quickly popped it opened. Daryl grabbed on to the hem of her jeans and slowly pulled them down her long porcelain legs. She tugged her panties off herself and threw them to the front seat then brought her knees together. She dropped her hands to the hem of her shirt and also tossed that toward the front then tossed her bra with it. Daryl chewed on his tongue for a moment then pulled his wet shirt over his head and heard it splat against the concrete. He pushed his pants down but kept his boxers then climbed inside. He placed both his hands on her knees and opened her to him so he could place himself between her legs. He slid one hand from her knee, down her thigh then up to her breast. She let out a quick gasp then bit down on her lip to silence her own moan. First he rubbed his thumb over her small pink nipple then sucked it into his mouth. She dropped her head back till it hit the window and she let out a heavy breath. With his other hand Daryl slid it down her inner thigh causing her to stiff'n slightly.

Daryl brought his head up higher but just enough to whisper against her neck.

"Beth, I gotta have you now." He hissed cupping her sex.

Beth gasped and griped on to his shoulders with both hands. He could feel her juices spill onto his hand but he knew she wasn't ready yet. He slipped away from her grip and began to kiss his way down her body. When he was at her naval he bent her legs more and and pushed his hair out of his face. He looked down and saw her open sex then saw her toes curl. He looked up at her and saw her gnawing on her bottom lip.

Daryl slowly brought his head lower toward her apex and her muscles tightened. He stopped just above her without breaking eye contact then slowly licked her clit. Beth eyes quickly shut and with one hand she grabbed onto the car seat and the other she dug into his long hair. She let out a throaty moan as he continued to lick his was around her sex and she began to buck her hips up involuntary. He placed one hand firmly on her stomach to hold her down and the other he brought up to tease her opening. She was dripping now and he knew she was ready but he couldn't help but finish what he started. Beth was squirming underneath him and he continued to suck hard on her clit and move his fingers through her easily. As he felt her walls tighten around his fingers he pulled away suddenly causing her to groan in frustration.

"Sorry darlin." He said wiping his mouth, "I won't leave you hanging."

He opened the armrest and pulled out a condom and tossed onto her belly.

"Open it." He told her as he pushed his boxers down. Beth quickly ripped the wrapper and pulled the condom out and with Daryl's help slid it on him. Daryl crawled back on top of her and brushed some stray hairs away from her face. Her eye were half open and her face flushed. He leaned forward and gave her a tender kiss and entered her quick. She quickly broke the kiss and dropped her head back in ecstasy. Daryl started at a slow pace but he didn't keep that up. The more he pumped into Beth the hard he had to the next time. He reached one hand up and placed it hard on the window and the other he used to grab her ass to keep her in place. She had one hand on the back of his neck and the other clawing down his back. He wasn't holding back on her tonight, all the frustrations he had he fucked away in Beth. She came a short time later screaming his name louder then usual then going limp under him. Daryl brought down his speed and began pump her slowly but deeply. He ran one hand up her body then up her neck. He brought her up for a hard kiss then came gripping onto her.

They both lied there panting for some time then Daryl pulled out of her and sat up exsaughsted. She sat up slowly after him and brought him to face her and gave him a quick tender kiss.

"What are yah doin to me girl?" He asked brushing his thumb against her lips.

"I don't know." She replied smiling then nessled up against him, "Are you going to stay longer this time?"

"Anything you want." He whispered closing his eyes.

"I just want you to stay."

**Gotta do it in the car eventually Lil :3 I hope you guys are still love'n cuz if you are I know where more of that came from. Love ya'll you rock never change! -AriesWitch**


	12. Chapter 12 on the road again

**I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like two months! My life has been wickedly busy and not in the fun wicked way either! So I promise to make more time for this story since you all seem to love it so much! Now with out further ado here is the new chapter!**

Beth and Daryl were on the floor looking up at the Christmas lights she hung up days ago. Daryl was in old dusty pajamas pants that Beth found for him and she was wearing and over sized t-shirt. Georgia in the summer was too hot to sleep in the car or on the couch for that matter so they opted for the floor. Daryl could feel himself beginning to to doze off when he felt Beth curl up closer to him. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around her and pulled her close. He took a deep breath of her coconut shampoo and kissed her forehead then let his eyes slowly shut.

"Did you hear that?" Beth asked.

"No." he replied with his eyes still closed.

Beth pulled away slightly and looked over at the open garage door. Beth tried to see through the darkness and saw shadowy figures moving through the lot.

"Daryl?" Beth said shaking him.

"Yeah?"

"There is someone here." Beth whispered.

Daryl quickly sat up and pull Beth close. He quickly scanned the area and pulled her to the other, darker side of the garage. Daryl pulled a shirt on and grabbed a gun while Beth looked for pants. He tossed her pants he found and then moved over toward the open garage door. He leaned over the open garage door way and tried to spot anyone in the darkness. How could he not have heard them and Beth did? He was getting too soft, he was forgetting the world they lived in. As he took a couple of steps out of the garage he was beginning to think Beth was seeing things. But the next thing Daryl knew he was on the ground and the left side of his face was on fire. He could feel someone pick him up by his collar and drag him back inside of the garage. He heard Beth scream his name but he was too out of it to see where she was. He managed to yell "run" but he couldn't even tell what was up and what was down.

"Shut up!" A man said while he kicked Daryl.

Daryl could hear Beth squeal and tried to look up to see her but every time he lifted his head he would get it beat back down. He tried to hear what was going on but the pain was too loud. When he felt himself get dragged over and plopped onto his knees he could at least see the number of people. One man was holding Darly's head and was forcing in to look forward. Two other men were standing off on either side of the garage and one man was holding Beth still with his hand gripping her hard by her hair. Then the man thew Beth down in front of him. Beth quickly reached of Daryl but then the man grabbed her again and pulled her away while she was kicking and screaming Daryl's name. Hearing the way Beth was screaming his name is pure desperation was breaking his heart. He tried to struggle again the man holding his head but the other two grabbed him. Daryl was being forced to watch the man throw Beth down on the floor then drop down to his knees. Daryl began thrashing around wildly trying to break free but the three men were holding him tight. Beth tried to scurry away but the man held her down. When the worst looked inevitable Beth began to scream, "don't watch Daryl, close you eyes!"

But for some ungodly reason Daryl didn't. He didn't want her to suffer alone. But when a shot ran out the whole room fell silent.

Daryl was the first to break it by calling for Beth. The longer she took to reply them more he panicked.

"Pete?" one of the men holding Daryl asked.

Then the man on top Beth fell. Beth stood up on shaky feet and aimed the gun at the three men.

"Don't look Daryl." Beth said slowly tightening her finger around the trigger.

Daryl did this time, yet he had no idea why.

Then right after he heard three shots fire and three bodies fall. When he opened his eyes he saw Beth on her knees with her hands pressed hard against the ground. Daryl quickly got up and didn't even look back at the bodied, he just cared about Beth.

"Its okay, Its over." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"I killed them." she whispered.

"I know... I know, I'm sorry." Daryl said helping her up.

"I hate it here." She whispered.

"Get in the car. I'll pack the food and whatever we need." He replied then kissed her forehead hard.

She nodded her head the went over to the car and got inside. Daryl watched her for a moment then with a heavy sigh he picked a bag up off the floor then began filling it with food.

A while later when Daryl was done packing he hopped into the drivers seat and touched the two wires together. As the car roared to Beth reached I to the back seat and pulled a blanket to the front. She wrapped it around her then turned to Daryl.

"Do you know where we're going?" Beth asked.

"No, but it don't matter." Daryl said pulling up to main gate of the garage and placing a hand on the gear shift.

Beth smiled slightly then placed her hand on top of his. Daryl looked down at her hand then up to her and leaned in to kiss her. He pulled away slightly and took one more deep breath of her then looked back out the front of the car. He revved the engine and blasted out the front gate hitting a couple of walkers on the way out. All while he was holding Beth's hand.

**I hoped you guys liked it! I didn't come back on the happiest note but I promise I will serve you a good story (btw Beth wasn't actually raped, it almost happened kind of situation, I feel like Beth being assaulted story has been already been written)! Hoped you guys liked it and you guys rock don't even change! -AriesWitch**


	13. Mary

**Hey guys! Soru it has been like a billion years! This job keeps me way to busy! But this chapter is a long one so it should satisfy.**

It was mignight, it had been the then first ti in weeks that Daryl could look at a clock for the time. He continued to drive down the darken highway trying to block out the sound of Beth crying. She had been crying the entire drive and yet hadn't said a single word to him. He tried to talk to her earlier but realized quickly she was in no mood. But three hours of crying had pushed Daryl to his limit. He slammed hard on the breaks causing both of them to jolt forward. "What the hell?" Beth asked with her hands still braced against the dash board. "You are going to stop fucking crying right now." Daryl said coldly while pointing his finger at her. "Are you serious right now?" Beth asked more angry than sad. "I am so fucking sick of hearing you cry!" Daryl shouted turning back toward the road. "Well I'm sorry that I'm sad Daryl!" Beth yelled louder, "when I'm sad I cry when your sad you act like an ass hole!" "You did what you had to, to survive." Daryl replied lowering his voice, "Why you're this sad about it, I don't get." "I killed people Daryl." Beth replied softly while looking out the front window. "So have I." Daryl said doing the same. "I wasn't built for this kind of life like you were." she replied. "That's fucking sick." Daryl replied getting angry again, "do you think I'm some fucking mad man that likes to kill shit?" "No, of course not. But you can do these things and say its to keep yourself alive and still be able to sleep at night." Beth replied turning to face away from him. "Not myself. It's to keep us both alive. And there's a reason I take the night watch alot sweetheart. You think I can go to bed that easily with the shit I've seen? I see it all every night... not walkers as much anymore but people. Like Merle... or Dale, or your Daddy... or that kid in the woods." Daryl replied gripping on hard to the steering wheel. Beth slowly turned back toward him and place a heavy hand on his arm while he shrugged away. "Don't pitty me bitch." Daryl replied coldly. Beth retracted her hand quickly, "You are an asshole when your sad." she spat at him then got out of the car. She began walking down the side of the road when she heard Daryl yell cusses then began to follower her on foot. "Beth get back into the car!" he yelled. "I'm so sick of you!" Beth yelled then spun around, "I wish I was alone! I wish you left me at the prison and I would have to depend on myself! I wish you never looked for me." Beth finished crying. Daryl could feel his heart break as Beth fell to her knees sobbing. He slowly made his way to her and wrapped is arms around her. "I'm sorry I'm such an asshole." He whispered. "It okay." she replied sniffing. "Hey!" Some one called from down the road Beth and Daryl froze, they quickly got up and made their way to the car. "Wait please help!" The person called but the couple continued into the car and locked the door. "Wait please!" The person said walking into the light from the head lights. It was a young woman, no older than Beth. She had long dark brown hair and big rimmed glasses. She held her hands high up and stood in front of the car. "If you help me I can get you food." The girl said smiling. A couple of hours later Beth, Daryl and the young woman were driving down the road. No one had spoken except for the young woman who was giving directions. "You two are the silent type I'm assuming." The girl said leaning forward, "I take it that I assumed correctly... you're gunna take a left, up here." Neither of them replied. "I wouldn't hurt a fly yah know. The only thing I've ever killed was a walker and some rabbits I swear. That's what I was doing by the way, I'm no run away. I was hunting rabbits, take another left here, and I got lost. Figured I should follow the road then I heard you two arguing. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything but I really needed help. And I figured the worst thing I was doing was interrupting a father daughter fight." Both Beth and Daryl stiffened instantly. "He's not my father." Beth replied quickly. "I'm her uncle." Daryl replied. Beth quickly turned to him frowning but he silenced her with on look. "Oh well, my uncle is back at my house too, thats where we are headed. It's my uncle's house actually, he lives on a farm out here, we were visiting when all he'll broke loose." "A farm?" Beth asked. "Yeah a farm, no walkers can really get that far out there we are really safe." the girl replied confidently. "Safe?" Beth asked. "Yeah safe, you guys look like you need a place that's safe." "No was don't." Beth replied. That shut the girl up for the most part. She finished giving directions and they pulled up to a light blue farm house with a big barn set off on the side. On the porch steps sat a woman looking out into the field then tried to focus on the car. The young girl hopped out of the car even before Daryl stopped it and she ran toward the woman. They embraced for a moment then spoke quickly. They young woman turned back toward the car and waved them over to come meet the other more concerned looking woman. Daryl and Beth walked toward the woman and stopped just beyond the porch steps. "You saved my baby girl so I'm going to hear you out. What do you want?" She asked. "She said she would give us food." Beth replied. "Of course she did." the woman said rolling her eyes,"Not that any of it is hers to give out. This is my brother's I have to ask him first." The woman finished. "We understand." Daryl replied. "Just stay out here, come on Mary." The woman said walking back into the house with the young woman following. Beth felt like she was sent back into time. Creaky front steps, run down farm house... even a girl her age was here. But walls weren't enough for Beth to feel safe anymore. Moments later two men and the older woman from before came out. "This is my husband Randy, and my brother Alan." the woman said point to the two clean looking men. All three other them looked down at Daryl and Beth with heavy judgment. "So you want food?" Alan asked. "We were offered, you don't got to give it to us." Daryl replied turning away and taking Beth with him. "You can stay." The woman offered. Both Beth and Daryl turned around instantly. "you both could use a warm shower I'm sure." the woman said with an awkward smile. "You don't have to." Beth replied. "We talked about it and voted." Randy said. "We could use the help to be honest, we have more kids than adults we could use the extra help." Alan added. Beth turned to Daryl and he shook his head no. She paused for a moment then began to walk toward the house. "God damn it Beth." Daryl muttered following close behind.

**So what did you guys think? Let me know what you guys us think by reviewing or sending me good vibes! Love y'all and you're perf just the way you are, you guys rock in a cool rolling way! -AriesWitch **

**P.s shout out to some loyal readers like DarylDixon'sLover and Reid'sGirl!**


End file.
